Birthday Wish
by BlackRose2172
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou has one wish for his birthday and it might be a bit naughty. This story does contain sexual themes and nudity. Only for adults 18 .


"What do you want for your birthday?" Ryoko asked as her body curled into the mold of his. With one hand she caressed the side of his face with fingers working their way through the wild blond hair. The other hand traced his chest where she could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

He leaned back into the pillow to allow for a better view of his lover while his hand settled over hers. "What do I want?" Katsuki pondered aloud. Those red eyes studied her full lips that moments earlier had been locked against his. "Anything I want?" He reached out to gently lift her chin, thumb tracing her plump bottom lip. White hair fell over his bare shoulder while she leaned in closer. Those brilliant blue eyes lit up as she lingered on his every word.

"Anything." Then she paused. "Well... anything legal..." She blushed as her nerves began to return. Whenever that devilish smile appeared it usually meant trouble.

The blond sat up and whispered in her ear, his breath sending a tingle down her neck. "I want you to dominant me then." He instructed.

Ryoko jerked away so quickly she tumbled onto the floor, pulling the covers off the bed with her. A dull pain spread from her shoulders as the result of the collision, but she quickly shook it off. "You want what?" She asked with flaming red cheek scale.

"You heard me. I want you to dominant me. You've heard of BDSM right?" He said.

She got back to her feet with the covers draped over her shoulders. "Like 50 shades of Grey?" The white scaled woman climbed back onto the bed. Katsuki wasted no time in pulling the covers around them along with her body against his.

"Exactly like 50 Shades of Grey. Except you're going to be the one in charge." He said with a grin.

"But... why would you want that? Don't you want to be the Dominant one?" She said.

In one motion Katsuki had her beneath him where she could see every detail of his muscular frame. Fingers ran through her hair while he lifted the pale strands up to his lips, all while grinning. "I think we both know who the dominant one is here." He said confidently. She bit her lip with a mixture of anticipation and nerves as one by one he allowed the strands to fall. Judging from how his smile grew he had the same thought.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "For your birthday." She whispered it in his ear.

He reached his hand in between her legs and started making small strokes against her inner thigh. She returned the favor with a passionate kiss, using both tips of her forked tongue to wrap around his. He moved his fingers up higher until they found what he was looking for. She flinched for a moment as they went inside of her, twisting and pushing to a steady rhythm. Slowly pleasure spread from her legs throughout her body like fire igniting kindling. Never parting her lips from his she slid her hand down where she wrapped around him.

Spurred by her touch he pressed his body further into hers as his hand pushed her legs further apart. The fingers disappeared only to be replaced by something much more satisfying. She untangled their tongues to instead begin kissing his neck, his weak spot. "Easy." He groaned. Kisses soon turned into little nips as he savored the feeling of her fangs caressing his skin. He continued to set the pace while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Each thrust tossed more fuel onto the fire raging inside them. It continued to build as she moaned his name into his ear. Then she felt a surge followed by a wave of quakes spreading from her hips. Pleasure quickly washed over the fire of passion to fill her with satisfaction. His hand cupped her face to guide her lips back to his.

Unlike before the kiss he gave now was calmer in his approach, savoring it. When he finally released her those red eyes had softened. "I love you." He said.

She smiled and reached out to cradle his face. "I love you, Katsuki."

It was one week until Katsuki's birthday and Ryoko barely made any progress towards figuring out how she was going to 'dominant' him. Sure, she read through 50 Shades of Gray series for obvious research purposes. But the thought of doing any of that to Katsuki made her cheeks flush. When they had sex he was the one to set the pace most of the while each of her movements would be a response. Come to think of it when was the last time she tried initiating intimacy? Had he grown bored due to her inaction?

"Oi Ryoko, everything okay?" Eijiro asked.

She had become so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot about her assigned patrol with Eijiro. "Yeah everything's fine!" She forced a smile.

"Is it to do with Katsuki's birthday?" He said. She blushed then nodded reluctantly. "I wouldn't stress too much about it, he'll love anything you give him. Hell, I'm probably just getting him a bottle of whiskey." He flashed that perfect smile.

"Actually, Eijiro could I ask you opinion on something?" She said in a quiet tone.

He stopped and turned to face her fully with smile fading. "Did Katsuki say something to you? Do I need to beat some sense into him?" He asked. Some of the things she loved about Eijiro the most was his loyalty and friendship.

"No... its nothing like that!" She said while tapping her fingers together nervously, a habit she failed to outgrow from U.A. "Just you're really manly..." Her comment caused his cheeks to go red.

"Uh Ryoko... I" He started.

She closed her eyes and just blurted out her thoughts. "If you wanted someone to dominant you then how should they do it?" She nearly shouted. A couple on the other side of the street paused to give them a snicker while an old lady scolded.

Eijiro's cheeks became indistinguishable from his hair. He grabbed his partner and pull her aside into an alley. "You can't just blurt that kind of thing out!" He stuttered.

"But it's important! I need to figure out something for his birthday!" She pleaded. Then she looked down at the ground. "I just want to do something special for him, because I'm worried he might get bored of me..." She admitted.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Eijiro put his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up and meet his gaze. "Katsuki would never toss you aside. Ever. He's hothead, narcissistic, and kind of a dick... but he's also honest and loyal. He might not always be the most romantic of people, but he tries his best. And truth be told whenever I see him with you the little glances he gives remind me that he's yours entirely." She felt tears weld up as he spoke. "Now don't start crying. It's all good things remember?" He assured her.

"Thank you, Eijiro." She smiled and picked him up in a hug.

His cheeks once again flushed. "You can put me down!" He objected.

"Sorry!" She released him.

"It's fine, no one saw." The last thing he wanted was for another hero to see how unmanly he looked. "Anyway, back to your question, I don't really have a good answer. But you could always try one of those couple shops. Denki says they have all kinds of accessories and classes." He said while adjusting his sleeve.

"A couple's shop..." She muttered. "Okay, I'll try there!"

"Great. Now we should probably get back to work before Izuku starts asking questions." He took the lead out of the alley. "Oh, one more thing. If you need anyone to help you practice you have a volunteer!" He flashed her a grin.

"Eijiro! You pervert!" Ryoko shouted as she chased after the laughing red head.

With the Hero work done for the day Ryoko found herself standing outside a little shop called the Secret Door. In the display window were a variety of lingerie styles including corsets and masks guaranteed to spice things up. "Maybe I could just buy that for Katsuki..." She tried to imagine herself in any of that sexy intimate wear only to feel her cheeks growing warmer. "I want you to dominate me." His request echoed in her head.

She straightened her back and walked towards the door. "I can do this! For Katsuki!" She stepped into the shop.

Turns out the window display was a much tamer sample of the true merchandise of the store. Anything a couple could desire to liven up their sex lives could be found in one of the various displays. Even the air reeked from the mixtures of all the scented lubes and lotions making her stomach turn. "Maybe I can't do this..." She reached back for the door.

"Let me guess, here to get a little something for your boyfriend?" A voice called to her.

Ryoko quickly spun back around to see an older woman come out from behind one of the displays of an intimate couple. She was wearing one of the shop's corsets accompanied by some tight pants and bouncing blond curls. "Uh... yes!" She blushed. "I just don't know what..."

The woman stopped in front of her with a playful smile. "First time in a shop like this huh? Don't' worry, it can be a bit overwhelming and embarrassing initially, but there's no shame in wanting to have good rewarding sex with your partner. Or to have some pleasure for yourself." She winked. "I can answer any questions you might have and maybe give you a couple of suggestions."

Ryoko swallowed and took a deep breath. "For his birthday... my boyfriend wants me to... dominate him..." She admitted.

The owner grinned. "Ah a bondage fantasy, pretty straightforward. But I see one problem with that..." She pointed at the younger woman. "You're a bottom, and a super submissive one at that."

Her cheek scales flushed pink. "How- "

"My Quirk allows me to break people into two groups, tops and bottoms. Plus, I can see how dominant they are. Makes running this place a lot smoother." She explained. "Show me a picture of your man, I'll need to get a feel of what we're dealing with." Ryoko fumbled to get out her phone and pulled up the photo of her and Katsuki together at the beach from their last vacation. "Nicely done! Just look at that body! And he's a SUPER top essentially. But that makes breaking him even more fun." She handed the phone back then started walking to the back of the store.

"Wait I don't want to break him!" Ryoko objected.

"To start out with let's get you some hand cuffs and a blindfold. Then I'll teach you the basics about being a Dom. By the time I'm through you'll have him begging for you. Now follow me." The shop owner beamed.

"I'm sorry Katsuki..." She followed the strange woman.

One week later:

Katsuki walked home with a bottle of whiskey in hand and his phone in the other. All day he had been answering Happy Birthday messages from people. Well everyone except Ryoko. Ever since he told her his birthday wish she had become a lot more skittish around him. She had been picking up for shifts at the agency lately, so he barely saw her this week. "Damn it." He muttered shoving his phone into his pocket. Maybe it had been a mistake to try and push her out of her comfort zone like that. He could settle for regular sex for his birthday if it meant making things up to her.

Unlocking the door to their apartment he stepped inside to find the whole apartment lit by little battery candles and a sweet smell of roses drifting up from the path of petals on the floor that led him further inside. "Holy shit..." He set the bottle down on the kitchen counter and closed the front door, making sure to lock it. Following the path, he found himself in the doorway of their bedroom that had been decorated just like the rest of the apartment.

But the most captivating thing in the room was his girlfriend laying on the bed wearing a crimson silk robe and hair done in lazy waves. Her blue eyes fixated on him as a smile spread across her face, even in the dim light her fangs glistened. When she sat up to greet him he saw a ribbon tying the robe together and perfectly settled on her cleavage. "Happy Birthday, Katsuki." She said his name playfully. "Would you like to open your present?"

He felt his hands tremble as he reached up to slowly untie the ribbon. Why the hell was he so nervous now? But the look she was giving him made his heart race as she reached out to caress his face. With a tug the ribbon came undone allowing the red fabric to slip open. His red eyes widened at the black leather corset that emphasized every curve of her body. She leaned forward and whispered a word in his ear while her free hand started undoing his belt. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Your safe word. You'll need it later." She had already gotten the buckle undone.

"You seem pretty confident in that." He grinned.

Her hand then slipped into his pants and touched him. "And you're already hard." She teased. Then she spun him and pushed him onto the bed. Without hesitation she climbed on top of him, her hips resting on his as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Don't think I'm going to be that easy." He placed his hands on her thighs then started to stroke her scales.

"Ah ah." She spoke in a disapproving tone. Then she grabbed his hands in hers and easily pinned them above his head. "There are some special rules for the Birthday boy. One, you don't get to touch me that easily." In one hand she kept his wrists in an iron grip while with the other she reached under the pillow to pull out some leather cuffs. Katsuki watched her secure his hands to the bed frame and his heart rate began to quicken. "Two, your body is mine for tonight." She slipped a nail into the front of his shirt and he watched her slice through the material like paper as the air nipped his chest. "And the most important rule. You don't get to climax until you beg for it." She lifted his chin.

Deep in those blue eyes he saw a newfound hunger as she was sizing up how to devour him. Yet he still gave her that cocky smile. "Good luck with that darling." He taunted. She reached back under the pillow and pulled out the black leather blindfold. His smile faltered for a moment as she stripped him of sight. He suddenly became all too aware of her touch against his skin as she stroked his chest.

Ryoko licked her lips in excitement and studied the heat signatures from his body, exposing all his weak spots. Her fingers drew little circles around his nipples while they rose from arousal. He took in a deep breath to maintain his composure. Yet each beat from his heart pulsed through her thighs with his groin betraying his true feelings. She leaned back over him and whispered in his ear. "Aren't you a naughty boy? Just a little foreplay and you're about to burst."

"Bullshit." He objected. He felt a few stray strands of her hair brush against his cheek. Then there was a paused as she stopped, and he anxiously waited to feel her again. Yet all her could do was helpless lay in the darkness as the power of the next action remained with her. "Ryoko." He called her name after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes?" Her answer came back playfully. Without warning he felt her fingers delicately pinch his nipples sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through him. She teased and twisted them for a few moments while he tugged at the restraints. Then came her lips and he thought he would burst. She started with his as long deep kisses where exchanged. Her tongue coiled around his as he tried to savor the taste. But she pulled away and started to travel down his neck in the spots she knew were sensitive.

The kisses continued down to his chest and something inside of her flipped. He felt kisses alternate with little love bites and nipple teasing. Each time he grew too aroused she would slow her pace down to keep him on edge. "Damn it..." He groaned. He heard her giggled then her hips rub against his.

"I wonder how long you'll hold out with the tough guy act." She purred. With a giggle she slid further down him to remove his pants. There she saw how hard he hard gotten despite his confidence. His whole body tensed when she stroked his shaft in a long and slow motion. With every movement his breath quickened through gritted teeth. "How cute." She pinched his nipple with her other hand.

He pressed further against the pillows as his back arched. Sweat practically dripped from his palms as the pleasure continued to build. "Just fuck me already..." He blurted out after a few minutes of her teasing.

"I didn't hear you." Another stroke nearly broke him.

He gritted his teeth. "Just fuck me!" He instructed.

"No." She removed her hands from him entirely. Then he felt her weight come off his waist.

Panic began to set in as he heard her walk away from the bed. "Wait!" He called, and the footsteps stopped. Then he took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm begging you, please..." He pleaded. His voice sounded so hoarse and pathetic, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Please finish me..."

The footsteps returned, and he felt her familiar weight settle back on him. "As you wish." She resumed touching his body. "I'm not going to hold back with you anymore." Then he felt her lips against his with much more aggression than before. Those pesky fingers gave his nipples a hard pinch causing him to moan while her tongue gagged him. She moved her hips against his to make sure he was prepared for what came next.

When she pulled away he spoke. "But I want to see you."

She slipped the blindfold off and allowed him to see her ravenous smile. The excitement of breaking him made her feel like a new woman. She straightened herself up and then lowered her hips onto his dick. When he entered her, she let out a satisfied little sigh and ran a tongue over her fangs. He was hers to ride and she thrusted her hips to set the pace.

Katsuki watched every move she made in awe. From the way the candlelight made her scales glisten like gold to the how each movement sent a bounce to her breasts. Ryoko had left behind all her inhibitions as she set the pace. Her strength outmatched his by a longshot and it became even clearer with each thrust. Maybe he would have to deal with a shattered pelvis in the morning but wouldn't be the worst way to go.

Then her breath came in shorter burst while she picked up the pace. Her hips quaked in anticipation as she arched her back to push him deeper. All Katsuki's moaning had been arousing her all night and now she finally got her chance to climax. Pleasure built between her legs with the quickening pace. She felt him grow and swell inside her as he started to come. In one big push she threw her head back and arched her back to take him in a deeply as possible. Euphoria filled her body while a sigh slipped from her lips. She then looked down at Katsuki who was trying to steady himself.

When their eyes met she smiled. "Happy birthday Katsuki." Then she leaned forward kiss him but just stopped shy off his lips. "And I have so much more planned for you tonight." She bit her lips in anticipation.

Katsuki saw the bottomless hunger in her eyes and swallowed. If all of this was only her opening act he doubt he would survive until morning. So, he forced himself to put his pride aside for once. "Sailboat." He whispered.

She paused in confusion for a moment then froze. In an instant the confident sex goddess disappeared, and his anxious girlfriend reemerged. "Oh no! I'm sorry Katsuki!" She hastily undid the cuffs. "Are you hurt? Is everything okay? I knew I shouldn't have been so rough!" She had started checking him for injury. Already bruises were forming from the cuffs and her various love bites. Tears welded up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

He sat up and pulled her close as she started to cry. "Easy, you did great." He assured her. Katsuki knew that walking tomorrow was going to be rather difficult but he didn't regret it. He kissed the top of her head while she buried herself into him. "Thank you." He whispered as he pulled her closer into his arms where she remained for the rest of the night.

"So how did your special present go?" Eijiro teased at the bar. Denki and Sero were seated with them while Izuku and Shoto were trying to get the drinks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katsuki replied.

"Really? Cause those cuff marks say a different story." Denki reached across the table and tugged up his sleeve.

Katsuki yanked his arm back. "Do you want to die?" He made a little crackle in his palms.

Sero pulled his collar. "Don't worry he's got hickies to!"

Eijiro laughed so hard he was clutching his ribs. "Oh, she broke you last night, didn't she?" He wiped a tear away. "No wonder you couldn't walk today!"

"You assholes!" Katsuki got to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Hey wait Katsuki!" Denki started.

"Nah let him go, we'll take him out this weekend when he's in a better mood." Eijiro grinned.

"I think he's going back for round 2." Sero teased.

Ryoko sat at home with the bag full of BDSM equipment that she had yet to use. "It's a good thing I saved the receipt." She thought to herself. The night before had been a lot of fun and all the advice from the shop owner really came in handy. It felt... empowering to be the one in charge. Each time she made him moan she felt satisfaction. Then to be able to hear him beg, for her? She could have orgasmed right then. She sighed and put a beginner's manual back in the bag.

"Are you discarding all that?" Katsuki asked.

She spun around to see him closing the door. "Uh..." She blushed. "I was going to return it. What happened to your guys night?" She blushed.

He walked over and with a little effort bent down on the ground next to her. "Wasn't in the mood for it." He dug through the bag. "You sure did buy a lot of stuff."

Her cheeks grew warmer. "I didn't know what you would want... so I just got the basics... I'll take it back in the morning!" She started tapping her fingers together anxiously.

"It would be a shame if you did that." He replied.

"Huh?"

"I said it would be a shame. I had a lot of fun last night." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked. When he nodded she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes with her fingers pressed together. "I thought you would hate me today." _Click._ She felt something tighten on her wrists. Looking down she saw a pair of furry handcuffs. "Katsuki?"

He smiled at her that familiar hungry gaze. "Well I don't think it's too fair that you did all the work last night. And you did put a lot of effort into getting all this stuff." He reached into the bag and held up a collar. "So why don't we have a little more fun with this?"


End file.
